


Five Times Quinlan Proposed to Obi-Wan

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.





	Five Times Quinlan Proposed to Obi-Wan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: 42) things you said when you asked me to marry you

_The first time_

"I didn't need you to defend me," Obi-Wan says, a bit more defensively than is probably necessary. "I can take care of myself, Quin." 

"I know you can, Obi-Wan," Quinlan says. "But I also know that Bruk Chun is a jerk! You shouldn't have to take care of yourself all the time." 

Obi-Wan holds his head up with a kind of pride that isn't very Jedi-like. "If you keep coming to my rescue, it will just make him more of a jerk when you aren't there." 

Quinlan frowns as he considers the implication to Obi-Wan's words. "Is that what happened last week?" 

Obi-Wan nods slowly. He doesn't want to hurt Quinlan, because he knows his heart is in the right place. But the overprotective nature has to stop. "He asked if the dashing knight was here to save the princess."

"Well, that's stupid. We're both gonna be knights, and neither of us are princesses. Though... if I hadn't left Kiffar, I'd kind of be like a prince." 

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "The Guardians on Kiffar were more like Jedi than princes, Quin, and you know it." 

"Then I guess we're both princes and knights!" Quinlan says cheerfully, throwing an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder. 

The shoulder still smarts a bit from where Bruk had tripped him, but Obi-Wan tries not to show it. "That will make the impending wedding between us that Bruk is so sure of much easier, I'm sure," he says dryly.

"Oh? We're getting married now?" Quinlan's laugh cracks in the middle, because puberty is destined to reach him before it meets Obi-Wan. But it is a high-pitched voice of a child who asks Obi-Wan, "Who are we inviting? Just Bant?"

"Quinlan," Obi-Wan says with a sigh. "That is not your takeaway from this conversation." 

"I suppose I owe Master Tholme one. So we have to invite him...."

"Jedi don't get married, Quin." 

"Sometimes they do!" 

"Master Mundi doesn't count, Quinlan," Obi-Wan argues. 

"Garen? He's a boring killjoy, but you'll make me invite him, I suppose." 

The wink is inviting, and Obi-Wan can't help it. "As long as we don't invite Bruk Chun," he says reluctantly. "I think we are obligated to invited Yoda." 

The laughter shared is between two children, and echoes down the library's corridor for longer than Jocasta would have liked. But for now, she ignores it. 

_The second time_

For a moment, the temple is still, and so is Quinlan – both of which are firsts in Obi-Wan's life. 

Beside him, Quinlan raises up on his elbow and smirks down at him. There's a small trail of dried pale fluid on his upper lip, a testament both to the thoroughness of Quinlan's blow job and the time that Obi-Wan had taken to repay it. 

"Well, now you never have to worry about being part of a virgin sacrifice on some cruddy Outer Rim planet," Quinlan says cheerfully.

Obi-Wan looks up at him and raises a brow in confusion. 

"I... was never actually worried about that, Quin." 

"You should be. It's a thing that happens all the time." 

"I somehow doubt that. But if I'm ever in that situation, I will endeavor to remember that I owe you my life." 

"Ooh, a life debt. Sounds very serious and very... attachment like. What's next, a marriage proposal?" Quinlan's teasing is accented by the gentle kiss along Obi-Wan's temple, and their Padawan braids mingle together as they get lost in another round of enjoying each other's company.

_The third time_

"I should probably go," Obi-Wan murmurs into the pillow. "I have a Padawan now, you know. I can't just disappear on him." 

Quinlan leans down and kisses his shoulder. Here, alone in Quinlan's room at the temple, Obi-Wan has sought to escape the sudden rush of everything that has occurred since the trip to Naboo some months ago. 

"He's with Aayla," Quinlan scolds him, and a brush of not-quite-a-beard tickles Obi-Wan's right shoulder. "It will do him good to hang around my Padawan. She's perfect, you know." 

Obi-Wan lets out a strangled laugh and Quinlan ignores the way that it doesn't quite end sounding like a laugh at all. 

"It will get easier," Quinlan promises. "You're the best Jedi I know. If I can figure out this Padawan trick, so can you." 

"Maybe you're just better at it," Obi-Wan argues. "You've always been better at ... people." 

"That's because I'm cuter and more people want in my bed. Has nothing to do with having a Padawan," Quinlan retorts. 

Obi-Wan turns his head to kiss Quinlan, and relaxes into the feel of Quinlan's hand on his thigh. 

"I suppose our Padawans can keep each other company, for a little while," Obi-Wan says eventually. "While you continue to seduce me." 

"I suppose they can. They have to be good friends, after all. How else are they going to get along when you and I run off and be space husbands together?" 

Obi-Wan laughs. "When you and I break our vows as Jedi? How will our Padawans cope? That is a good question, Vos." 

His laugh is smothered with Quinlan's kisses, and for the moment, Obi-Wan's responsibilities go forgotten. 

_The fourth time_

"You'll be safe, won't you?" Obi-Wan says wearily as Quinlan gets up to get dressed. "This war ... has cost us so many." 

"I'm always safe, Kenobi. Working and flirting with an assassin won't change that." 

"Yes, well... don't flirt too hard." 

"You sound like a jealous husband," Quinlan laughs, and the rich sound grows as Obi-Wan scowls at him. "I knew you were trying to marry me, all those years ago." 

"You always did like to think so," Obi-Wan huffs. 

Quinlan winks at him and says, "You're going to have to wait for me and Ventress to finish our mission first, Obi-Wan." 

_The fifth time_

"It's too hot on Tatooine to think that hard," Obi-Wan murmurs into Quinlan's chest. 

Quinlan's large hands thread through Obi-Wan's hair. "I was thinking about how we were never supposed to be attached," he answers after a moment. "And how much I didn't realize that was all bullshit until so many of us died." 

Obi-Wan stills, the memory of those deaths – and the loss of the man who had helped make them possible – too much to think about at the moment. 

Later, when Quinlan has returned to the stars and Obi-Wan is alone with his snakes and his banthas, Obi-Wan will think of the dead again. It is part of his contract with the Force, in exchange for being allowed to look over the living hope that still exists.

"I miss them too," he says. "Thank you for the update on Ahsoka. I'm glad ... "

Glad he hasn't lost her too, he doesn't say.

"I would want to know, if it was Aayla," Quinlan answers softly. "I know you can still feel her in the Force, but you'd want to know. And she's doing so great, Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and lays his head on Quinlan's chest. He doesn't doubt that she's still out there fighting. He's glad one of their lineage is. 

"I'm very proud of her," he says softly. "She is a very good Jedi."

"The rest of us don't have to be," Quinlan says with equal softness, and Obi-Wan doesn't open his eyes. "Not anymore." 

"We're the last that's left, Quin. Of course we have to be good Jedi. Otherwise the Order dies with us." 

"So no running away to marry me?" Quinlan asks, and Obi-Wan's heart clenches as he remembers the old, familiar joke and all of the easier times it is linked to. "I hear there is ... there was ... a Jedi sect that allowed that. Master Tholme told me about them, once." 

"Was that your angle all those years? Trying to get me to run away and join a heretical Jedi sect?" 

"Maybe," Quinlan answers. "Or maybe I just wanted us to enjoy each other’s company a little more than duty would have allowed." 

And for a while, there in a secluded cave on Tatooine, they do.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Five Times Quinlan Proposed to Obi-Wan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966836) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
